


Солнце

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, FB-2019, M/M, Ratings: G-PG-13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Солнце остается солнцем даже в самые темные времена





	Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написано по арту неизвестного авторства

Он забавный, словно встрепанный воробей, — огромные зеленые глаза, пушистые волосы. Красно-белые одежды со знаком солнца смотрятся на нем совсем неуместно. И то правда, куда ему в Цишань Вэнь. Лучше бы в Цинхэ Не — расписывать веера с Не Хуайсаном — и чтобы Не Минцзюэ подольше не возвращался с ночных охот.  
  
На щеках у него горят пятна, яркие, словно узоры верхних одежд, хотя Вэй Усянь всего-то и сказал, что он хорошо стреляет. Он краснеет совсем как девчонка, когда Вэй Усянь дает волю языку и напропалую сыплет комплиментами и плохими стихами.  
  
Возможно, именно поэтому Вэй Усянь и делает то, что делает.  
  
Он наклоняется — мальчишка куда ниже — и целует его в щеку.  
  
— На удачу, — поясняет Вэй Усянь. — Завтра ведь состязание.  
  
Красные пятна на чужих щеках становятся ярче. Словно два маленьких закатных солнца, думает Вэй Усянь и уходит, ухмыляясь во весь рот. Губы у него щиплет, словно он и вправду поцеловал солнце.  
  
  
Они прощаются ночью, на самой границе наблюдательного пункта в Илине. Цзян Чэн безвольно висит у Вэй Усяня на спине, и тому не терпится унести его отсюда и вколотить в голову хоть немного прежней свирепой решимости. Он уже знает, что делать — договорился с Вэнь Цин и Вэнь Нином. Те будут ждать в условленном месте и сделают все как надо.  
  
Цзян Чэн должен жить. Вэй Усянь не может его потерять. Старшая сестрица не может потерять еще и его.  
  
Вэй Усянь поудобнее перехватывает сползающее тело Цзян Чэна, кивает на прощанье и уже собирается уходить, когда Вэнь Нин бросается к нему, встает на носки и быстро целует в щеку.  
  
— На удачу, — шепчет он. — Во всем.  
  
Вэй Усянь моргает. Стоящая неподалеку Вэнь Цин неодобрительно сжимает губы. Не приходится сомневаться, что после их ухода Вэнь Нина будет ждать выволочка еще и за это.  
  
Вэй Усянь снова кивает — на этот раз только Вэнь Нину — и уходит, впервые за долгое время улыбаясь во весь рот. Щека горит, как будто он обжег ее горячим летним солнцем.  
  
  
Вэй Усянь бранится. Он изрыгает всю известную ему ругань, а когда это не помогает, просто кричит и кричит, и кричит. Голос его мечется по пещере Усмирения демона, отражаясь от стен, порождая сильное — и бессильное — эхо. Вэнь Цин смотрит на него, вся сплошь решительная бледность, искусанные губы и сжатые руки, и Вэй Усяню тошно видеть ее такой. Он переводит взгляд на Вэнь Нина, на бледное, в разводах вен лицо, на мертвые глаза и черные лохмотья, и снова начинает кричать.  
  
Вэнь Нин уже умер. Почему он должен умирать еще раз? Почему их просто не оставили в покое?  
  
— Вэнь Нин, освободи меня, — просит он.  
  
Вэнь Нин наклоняется, и на секунду Вэй Усяню кажется, что он сейчас и вправду вытащит из акупунктурной точки иглу, однако Вэнь Нин просто целует его в щеку. Губы у него холодные, как лед.  
  
— На долгую жизнь, — говорит он этими непослушными губами. — На долгую жизнь, молодой господин Вэй.  
  
Брат и сестра Вэнь уходят. Вэй Усянь кричит, пока не срывает голос, но они так и не оборачиваются. Вэнь Нин так и не оборачивается.  
  
  
— Вэнь Нин. — Вэй Усянь протягивает руку и тянется за ней сам. В этом теле он ниже, и чтобы выполнить задуманное, приходится встать на носки.  
  
Вэнь Нин смотрит на него тем внимательным взглядом, каким смотрел всегда — словно боится пропустить даже мельчайший взмах ресниц. На сердце у Вэй Усяня теплеет.  
  
Он прикасается губами к губам Вэнь Нина, холодным, словно мертвое солнце, и жар этого солнца, по-прежнему не остывший, вспыхивает в светлых зеленых глазах. Цепи на руках Вэнь Нина дребезжат — неправильная музыка для самых правильных отношений.  
  
— На долгую жизнь, — говорит Вэй Усянь, сжимая ладонями бледные щеки с веточками вен. — На самую долгую жизнь на двоих.


End file.
